Empty Classroom
by Matoi Ryuko
Summary: RyuMako one-shot! Mako and Ryuko are dying for some much needed alone time with each other. What will the two do in order to get it, and how might this end up?


**A/N: I really hope you enjoy this Kill la Kill, RyuMako one-shot! :D Just a little cute something that I put together for all the RyuMako fans on my tablet before heading off to bed for school in the morning. This couple needs more love!**

**Song Inspiration: Corrupted Flower by Vocaloid and Before My Body is Dry [Kill la Kill]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or the character. The only thing I own is this fan-fiction. **

* * *

**Empty Classroom**

Between saving people from the life fibers and being surrounded by people all the time, Mako and Ryuko never really got a chance to be alone..

School always took up most of the day, so the two couldn't get more than an hour together in private during lunch, and that always ended up being in a small, very enclosed and claustrophobic place like a bathroom stall or in the crammed bathroom at the Mankanshoku household.

The couple walked down the hall, hand-in-hand as Ryuko took a deep sigh and looked at her adorable munchkin of a girlfriend.

"What's the matter, Ryuko-chan?" Mako beamed brightly.

Ryuko extended her free hand and put it behind her head to scratch it, and as she did, she let out a huge groan of annoyance, but not towards the girl she loved oh, so much.

"We need to spend more time alone together Mako! This ain't cool.. I mean, I really miss ya, you know?" She asked.

Mako blushed a bit. They had been dating for some time now, but between Ryuko's cool, laid back personality and how sweet she can actually be, behind all that 'cool.'

"Yeah, I get it, Ryuko-chan. What can we do though? We really do need out personal space."

"I unno, Mako-chan, but I'll think of somethin'! Don't worry, alright?"

Ryuko gave her a toothy grin and she nodded back in understanding.

"Soooooooo.~ Where should we meet, Ryuko-chan?"

RYuko pondered her question for a second. It was only the middle of the da and things would still be a bit hectic by the time school was let out.

She didn't want anyone to see her or the two of them, or even worse, follow them and ruin the concept of "alone time."

"Alright, princess, try to meet me right at the entrance of the school. I've got a little something in mind.~" Ryuko said proudly as she stole a kiss from Mako's sweet lips.

The girl happily smiled in agreement and giggled into the small kiss that she was given, and then they went their separate ways until the end of the school day.

* * *

Hours later, when the day finally came to and end, Mako patiently waited for her girlfriend.

It seemed as though she had waited for over 10 minutes, but she knew that Ryuko couldn't have stood her up, right? Of course not! Ryuko loved her.

Then suddenly, she heard heavy breathing and footsteps behind her.

"Mako-chan! Tch! One of the bitch teachers held me up, I'm sorry, Princess." She lied between pants with a huge frown on her face.

In all honesty, no one was actually holding her up. It was all part of the surprise.

Mako looked at her a kisses her cheek. "Don't worry about that now! Mostly everyone is gone and we have some time to ourselves, isn't that all that matters?"

"Yeah, you're right, Princess." Ryuko said with a huge smile.

She grabbed the smaller girl's hand and turned back to the almost abandoned school building.

To Mako's surprise, they were heading right back into their home room class. She didn't know what Ryuko had in mind, but she still had a feeling that she should question her girlfriend.

"Umm, Ryuko-chan? Why are we heading towards our home room class?"

"Shh! You'll see, Mako. Oh, now close your eyes, princess!"

Mako was curious about why Ryuko asked this of her, but obeyed none the less.

. . .

Ryuko then also took her hands and put them over her eyes to make sure she wouldn't peak. She then led her lover into the brightly lit classroom, but before saying anything, Ryuko spoke nervously.

"W-well, I know it isn't much.."

Then she uncovered Mako's tiny eyes.

"B-but I wanted to make our alone time a little more worth it, and I would have done a lot more! But it was such short notice!" Ryuko said defensively as she feared for her princess's approval.

Mako then opened her eyes, and she gasped. She was amazed at how pretty the room was made to look!

The only thing that bothered Ryuko was the chairs and desks cluttered in the back of the room and some other things that she couldn't exactly move around on her own. Other than that, it was actually quite nice. There was a small round table, clothed with a beautiful red-velvet looking sheet and a very romantic candles resting on the table-cloth as well as some delicious smelling food that was actually cooked by Ryuko, herself. The rest of the room was nice, and that went without saying. The teenage hero really went all out on this one.

"What are you talking about, Ryuko-chan?! This is amazing! So beautiful! Why would you go through all of this for me?"

"Because, silly.. You're my little angel."

Ryuko said softly as she caressed Mako's cheek lovingly as she stole her lips yet again with a burning passion in her heart.

Mako could never get enough of Ryuko's magical kisses. It was like pure heaven to her. Every time they kisses, it felt like they were the only people on earth.

* * *

The two had finally stopped exploring the room, and sat down to have a nice, relaxing dinner.

Ryuko was surprisingly a great cook. Teriyaki salmon over some Jazmine rice and veggies. Mako could eat almost anything, but this was something completely different.

"Gosh, Ryuko-chan! You're so amazing in every single way!"

Ryuko chuckled, and didn't exactly agree, but played along for the sake of her lover.

After they were done with the food, Ryuko and Mako both sat on a small couch that was placed in the class for the sake of this date.

"I'm having an amazing time, Ryuko-chan! I feel like it's been way too long.. We really did need this. I can't think of anything better."

"Yeah.. I can't believe how much I missed you and oh~? You can't?"

Ryuko stated with a sly smirk plastered on her face.

"W-well n-!"

"Oh, but I think I can think of something that could make this just a bit better."

Ryuko hummed while wrapping her arms around Mako's hips and kissing her yet again.

Mako replied to this by taking her arms and putting them around her neck, as they slowly slid down into the couch. Ryuko on top, Mako on the bottom.

They made out passionately for minutes on end, and then Ryuko pulled away ever so slowly. Ryuko went down and trailed small kisses along her neck then continuously lick and suck on a sweet spot, which was right on Mako's collar bone.

Mako moaned just a little and Ryuko enjoyed this very much.

But before this continued, Mako pushed her sweetheart away and gave her one of those cute, pout-y looks that Ryuko was so used to, but could never get enough of. She nuzzled her nose into her smaller girlfriend's, but she still wore her pout.

Ryuko kept her arms tight around Mako's waist as she became confused. "What?"

Her pout then turned into a smile as soon as Ryuko asked.

"How far are we going to take this tonight?"

"Well, princess, that should go without saying.~"


End file.
